degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Can't Stop This Thing We Started/@comment-11518636-20141115231023
So this morning I woke up at 7:43 so I did what I always do, I made breakfast and watched SPN on Netflix. Then I got a text from my friend who I havent really spent much time with, his name is Luke and it said "We need to talk about Josh, he has gotten worse than usual" so I said that he could come over and talk about him and he did (Josh is the guy in the video I talked about yesterday). So anyway, we talked and he is literally the sweetest, cutest guy I have met in a while. He actually played with my younger sisters teddy bear with her. Then it was around 11:00 and he got hungry (but he wouldnt say so until I got hungry) and we walked to Chipotle and here was what was adorable, he ran to open the door for me to show that he was a gentleman. Then at Chipotle, we talked about how different Josh was and we wondered why we still hung out with him, even though he is a complete ass. Then he said it could be that we still hang out with him because of the parties he takes us too, but then he said the parties aren't even fun for him and Josh gets all the attention anyway. Then he started talking about how Josh is actually really mean to him around girls and the girls dont even pay attention to him. Then I said "But how can anyone be mean to you, you're so adorable. Oh wait, I shouldn't say that I have a boyfriend, thats bad" and he responds with the funniest thing "Thanks, you're adorable too. I dont have a girlfriend so its good for me to say that. So yay for being single." then he pretended to cry and I couldnt help but hug him. Then I got a text from my friend asking what im doing and why I wasnt answering ( I had like 9 texts) so I responded "I am having lunch with Luke" and he freaked out saying that he was the white and male version of me and he shipped me and him in the 8th grade and he just went crazy. I told Luke about it and he just blushed and said wow and started laughing. Then my friend said that whenever he sees me and him together he will call us "Luketina" and I just said okay. Then we talked about school and about how being friends with Josh has put us all in weird situations. Then I said "Yeah but this situation with the video, even if he didnt do anything has gone too far. He can't be my best guy friend anymore. But that makes me sad because now I don't have a best guy friend" and he smiled and said " I can be your best guy friend, if you want. That sounds weird, nevermind. I dont talk to girls really often, sorry" and I said "Aww, you can be my best guy friend, now" and he just said yay and hugged me. Then we walked around until 2:00 and we just talked then he had to go home and he did and now i have a new best friend. YAY FOR ME! Here is what is funny he is a lot like me. Hell, we even have a lot of the same mannerisms except his is a little bit more masculine and we even agree on a lot of th same things he is litterally like me, except more adorable and smarter. Im so happy I have a nicer guy best friend. He even walked me home to make sure I got home safely. The best thing is he has boundaries for touch unlike me and my other guy best friend (even though he didn't go too far he certainly did overstep some boundaries for touch with me and him). DOESNT HE SOUND ADORABLE THOUGH? What do you think?